


[Podfic] Getting to Know You

by Boompowkablam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff, Happy Ending, He Totally Gets One, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not friends to friends to lovers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Winter Soldier and Bucky Share a Body But Are Two Separate People, Winteriron Holiday Exchange, seriously so fluffy, taco tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of Orbingarrow's  Story.It had been an adventure, navigating the sweetly apologetic Bucky Barnes, who haunted the tower most days, and the the Winter Soldier, who occasionally inhabited Barnes’s body. The Winter Soldier was not apologetic; he was scary. And he was currently chilling out, uninvited, in Tony's lab.“Leave,” Tony said, because Tony was either a dead man or not, and there wasn’t much he could do about it before coffee.“Or you could give me permission to be here,” the Winter Soldier suggested.“I don’t let strangers poke around my stuff,” Tony grumbled, as he walked past the Soldier to take a seat at his workbench.“Easily solved,” the Soldier deflected. “Get to know me.”-This is what happens when Tony does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	[Podfic] Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). Log in to view. 



> Hello my humans I am back again with another story by orbingarrow! How could I not her stuff is just so great I can't help myself. Also thank you for letting me make this. Its amazing as always and had me stuck in my feeling the whole time I was making this. So as always hope you enjoy and its not the worst.

**Text:** [Getting to Know You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086325)

**Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 57:06

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l36dod1oj2oyjr8/Getting_To_Know_You.mp3/file)


End file.
